With the development of communication technologies, electronic devices using a plurality of identification cards appear. For example, multiple dual-card dual-standby mobile terminals exist at present, and those mobile terminals, for example, use a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card of a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) system and a SIM card of a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system.
By using an electronic device having a plurality of identification cards, the user can select an appropriate identification card upon demand to perform a service operation. For example, the SIM card of CDMA may be used for a data transmission, while the SIM card of GSM may be used for a voice phone call. Multiple services can be realized by using one electronic device, thus the usage flexibility is improved.